1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stretching or sizing device as employed by artists, painters, cloth workers, designers and others, in connection with drawing taut materials such as canvas, silk, linen or the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Stretcher frames for fabrics have been the subject of numerous prior patents. Among these are the below listed United States Patents:
Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 2,498,716 Seide Feb. 28, 1950 3,127,695 Driscoll et al. Apl. 7, 1964 3,180,220 Jeffreee Apl. 27, 1965 3,469,695 Greeninger Sept. 30, 1969 ______________________________________